


Research

by rabid_plotbunny



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Genesis' ego, M/M, Pre-Crisis Core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: Pre-Crisis Core. Genesis is up to something, and Sephiroth wants to know what.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to IJ/LJ 12-14-2008

Sephiroth found Genesis in the SOLDIER lounge on the 49th floor. The redhead was gracefully sprawled into a corner seat, a copy of _Loveless_ in one hand, pen in the other. To most people it probably looked like he was once again deeply involved in reading the epic poem but it was the little things, like the way his eyes didn’t _quite_ move the way they would if he were reading, that let Sephiroth know that that wasn’t the case.

Curiosity perked by the fact that there was _something_ strong enough to distract Genesis when he had _Loveless_ in hand, Sephiroth made his way across the floor. He ignored how cadets and other SOLDIERs alike moved away at his approach and sat himself down on the surprisingly comfortable seat next to Genesis. From that close he could see Genesis’ pen moving, apparently making marks in the book he held. Since he’d gotten Genesis’ Glare of Doom for the Uncultured Barbarian for having a pen anywhere near that book on more than one occasion, it followed that the redhead was using it to hide whatever he was _actually_ doing. He drew breath to speak, but Genesis beat him to it.

“Sephiroth,” the other man said. “Could you go away? You’re contaminating my research.”

Blue-green eyes blinked in surprise. What? “Research?” he asked.

“Hmm,” he said in agreement. “You’re completely throwing off the results.”

“But I’m not doing anything,” he said. He craned his neck, leaning back slightly, and was able to get a glimpse of the inside of the book, but what he saw made no sense. “Genesis?”

A sigh, as if it should be obvious when it was anything _but_. “It finally annoyed me to the point that I decided to see if it was really as bad as I thought it was.”

“What was?”

“Look at me! I’m one of the top people in SOLDIER. I’m exquisitely sophisticated, yet more than capable of fulfilling my duties as a SOLDIER. I’m also drop-dead gorgeous-”

“And humble. Don’t forget humble,” Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Genesis ignored him. “So _why_ haven’t I had a date since I got here?”

Sephiroth’s train of thought derailed, turning into a heap of smoking debris. “…What?”

“Look at me! People should be tripping over themselves trying to get to me, but they’re not. I know they’re attracted to me. You know how it is; with our enhancements we can smell arousal from across the room. So I _know_ they want me. So why aren’t they _doing_ anything about it?”

“And this ‘research’ of yours is…?”

A furtive glance around, then Genesis turned his book slightly so that Sephiroth could see it clearly. There were a number of columns, each with a different heading. The most popular, from what Sephiroth could see, was the one labeled ‘Aroused?’; there had to be almost a hundred tiny checks in that one. By comparison, the other columns were woefully bare. There were only two marks under ‘Not Aroused’, six under ‘Shy Smile’, three under ‘Wave’, and none at all under ‘Talk’ or the column marked only with ‘:-D’.

A sigh, then the redhead almost pouted. “Is my perfection that intimidating? You’d think that at least _one_ would have the courage to at least speak to me outside of work!”

Sephiroth had asked himself the same question on more than one occasion, but still had nothing to offer the other man. He didn’t know why it was like that. He didn’t do anything to perpetuate or encourage it but it was there nonetheless, leaving him apart from everyone else even though like Genesis he could smell how much they wanted him whenever he went into a room. He hadn’t thought that _Genesis_ of all people would have the same problem, though! He could see that it was starting to get to him, and a thought occurred to him. Maybe…

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he said, standing.

A small nod, then Genesis turned his attention back to his depressing chart.

***

Sephiroth walked out of the lounge area, once again ignoring the people who skittered out of his way with barely a shy glance. He walked down the hallway past the Materia Room. Turned the corner and passed the doors to the Briefing Room, then the elevator bank. Another corner and he paused to briefly cast a glance through the glass down and down and down the open center of the building to the first floor so far below. Keeping on walking he rounded another corner, passed the door to the Training Room and re-entered the lounge area, making his way back over to where Genesis sat.

Genesis, for his part, was glaring at him almost from the second he’d rounded that last corner. “ _Sephiroth,_ ” he growled.

Sephiroth smiled slightly. “Genesis,” he acknowledged.

“Why are you here again? You _know_ you’re contaminating my research!”

The smile widened. “No, I’m not,” he said.

“Yes, you are! _Everyone’s_ arousal spiked when you came into the room and you know it! How is that not contaminating my research?”

“I’m not contaminating it,” Sephiroth said, almost purred, even as he stepped a little closer. “I’m _participating_ in it.”

“Particip-mmph!”

The two SOLDIER-First could smell the sudden spike in arousal all around them, distantly heard the dull thuds of a couple of their observers hitting the floor after passing out, but paid it little heed. They were far too involved in the way their lips pressed together, in the motions of mouths and tongues and roving, groping hands.

At long last Sephiroth pulled back, eyes shining, lips reddened, a faint blush on pale cheekbones, and settled back into place on the seat beside Genesis. Genesis, for his part, stayed where he’d ended up plastered against the back of the seat in the corner for a long moment as he stared up at Sephiroth, blue eyes wide, book and pen both fallen forgotten to the floor beside him.

It was only when Genesis came out of his daze enough to start sitting back up that Sephiroth spoke. A grin few had ever seen spread across his face and he leaned in close before speaking, his voice husky and carefully pitched so it would only reach its intended target. “So, do you want to put a mark in that last column?” he asked.

As far as pick-up lines went, it wasn’t the _worst_ he’d ever gotten, though all of those had been pre-Midgar. He couldn’t help but chuckle, especially when Sephiroth then wiggled his eyebrows at him, blue-green kitty eyes dancing with pure mischief. “I don’t know,” he said with a smirk of his own. “Why don’t we go back to my place and you can convince me.”

They got up. Genesis retrieved his book from the floor as Sephiroth and everyone else ogled him appreciatively, then the two Firsts made their way from the lounge towards the elevator hand in hand, even as the first people recovered from their shock enough to whip out their phones and start taking pictures.

“You realize the fanclubs will throw fits over this,” Sephiroth said.

“Hmmm. Let them! For the first time since I got to Midgar, I’m going to have some fun that _doesn’t_ involve the _sharp_ kind of sword!”

“Oh, gods, not the puns!”

“ _Speaking_ of swords, there’s a certain amount of speculation about yours.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, and whether the Masamune is compensation or advertisement.”

An almost-smug smirk. “Well, I’m not one to _brag_ , but-”

Many a SOLDIER member cursed the elevator doors for closing just then and leaving them without the answer to that most philosophical of questions.

**END**

 

**Omake**

Angeal walked into the SOLDIER lounge to find Genesis gone and a crowd of SOLDIERs and SOLDIER-cadets positively buzzing as they shared pictures and talked about Genesis and Sephiroth leaving together after a brief make-out session in the corner.

Wait, what?

Angeal cursed quietly under his breath and made his way over to the elevators. He'd just been gone a minute! Couldn't a guy take a bathroom break anymore? He'd scared everyone else off long ago, but he hadn't thought he'd needed to have _that_ talk with _Sephiroth_ , of all people!

He hit the call button for the elevator, then the button for the floor the three of them shared with the other high-ranking Firsts. Sephiroth had better not have done anything lewd with his delicate, innocent little Genesis by the time he got there, or else...!

 

_Comments are love <3_


End file.
